<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How a truck bombing and a tsunami got Buddie together to create a baby by Dinky_chix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124167">How a truck bombing and a tsunami got Buddie together to create a baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinky_chix/pseuds/Dinky_chix'>Dinky_chix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinky_chix/pseuds/Dinky_chix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A/B/O 9-1-1 style </p><p>first time writing this pairing but come on the UST between them is undeniable!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How a truck bombing and a tsunami got Buddie together to create a baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie Diaz was so angry, he had spent the night before his current 12-hour shift comforting his mate, all because of his mate’s parents. As he punched the stations punching bag, he thought back how he had wooed one Evan Buckley.</p><p>He had started to woo the younger man after he had been crushed by the ladder truck, the older alpha had been worried about his friend while he had been in plaster and hadn’t heard from the younger man for a couple of days, so he went to Buck’s apartment after his shift, using his key let himself in, as soon as he opened the door he was hit by an omegas heat scent, that nearly brought him to his knees, but he held on, he went further in to the apartment and saw a sight that did bring him to his knees. He didn’t know that Buck was an Omega, but he was glad the younger man was.  </p><p>Evan Buckley his best friend and unofficial co parent to his son was on the sofa bed (the fire house had clubbed together and got when they realised that Buck would not be able to go upstairs while he was in his cast) masturbating and fucking himself with a dildo that had an alphas knot at the base.</p><p>“oh Eddie…. Please…. Fuck… me, please” Buck whimpered</p><p>Eddie was staring at his friend, no one knew that Buck was an Omega, everyone thought the youngest member of the 118 was a Beta, but the image currently being burnt into Eddie’s brain proved them all wrong. Buck had not seen him, so Eddie was able to watch him, his cock was rock hard and was so tempted to join the younger man, but he knew that he would have to wait until Buck’s heat had finished so the younger man did not think that the wooing he planned to do was only because of his heat.</p><p>So, a week later he visited again this time he had Christopher and a plan to woo the younger man.</p><p>“hey Bucky” Christopher said as he entered Buck’s apartment making his way to the sofa leaving Buck and Eddie to follow, he had been so happy when his daddy had told him that Buck would be living with them soon</p><p>“hey Evan” Eddie said kissing Buck on his cheek, making the younger man blush, Eddie just carried on into the kitchen to get snacks and drinks, he wished that Buck wasn’t on his feet, but he had to pick his battles with the younger Omega, his Buck could be stubborn. He liked the blush on his mate’s cheeks and added that of the things he was going to do to woo his mate, make him blush more. He also liked calling Buck his, even thou it was only in his head for now.</p><p>He and Christopher spent the entire week that they had not seen Buck planning and plotting, he had rushed home that first day thankful that Christopher was with Carla and had masturbated at the image of Buck pleasuring himself and the memory of his scent that was still in nostrils. Luckily by the time Christopher was home he had taken the edge off enough to concentrate on the planning that they had to do.</p><p>They had planned perfect dates and family days out, Chris liked being involved in the days out and was very eager and happy that Buck would be joining their family, and the first thing they planned was to just carry on with the movie and game nights, but Eddie privately planned to get Buck used to his touch and kisses. Eddie was going to enjoy the next few weeks especially if Buck’s blushes were the pretty red every time.</p><p>Over the next weeks Eddie wooed and seduced Buck, and when it was time for Buck to have his cast off, Eddie and Christopher went with him, making it family affair and with the promise of ice cream after now Buck could walk a bit better.</p><p>“so, doc, how long before I can start my recertification training” Buck asked as soon as his leg was free and he was able to scratch the itch that he had, had for a couple of days.</p><p>“give it a couple of weeks before you start PT and then as soon as you have finished PT you should be able to start training again” the Doctor said as he fitted a walking boot, getting leaflets about the exercises that he could do before he started his PT.</p><p>Eddie saw the exact moment Buck’s heart broken, he took Buck’s hand and held tight, Buck had known he would not be able to go back straight away but it sounded like it could be months before he could be at the academy and nearly a full year before he was back at the 118.</p><p>When they got to their favourite ice cream parlour and sitting with their cones Buck still had not cheered up.</p><p>“cariño we will help you and get you back quicker, the 118 is quiet without you and I don’t like it” Eddie said thankful that Buck could not speak Spanish, as one of the many languages that he could speak.</p><p>So, they did, they worked hard and by the time Buck was ready to be recertified, he was healthy and determined to break all department records, he had been so happy until he had been coughing up blood and had to go on blood thinners.</p><p>Eddie had been the other side of Bobby’s and Athena’s yard when Buck started to pass out, he had not been fast enough to get to Buck before he fell, so Buck ended up with a concussion as well as a pulmonary embolism. Eddie was going to go grey before he had even told Buck how he felt at the rate the young Omega was going.  </p><p>Especially when the tsunami hit the pier and both Buck and Christopher were on it, Eddie had nearly lost them both, when he had found them both at VA hospital tent, bleeding cold and exhausted Eddie did the only thing he could think of doing he kissed Buck with enough pent-up passion it made Buck gasp, Christopher cheered as his parents kissed and finally got together, and the 118 well they passed money around. Having had a bet going on, on how long it would take the boys to get together. When they finally stopped kissing, Buck sagged against Eddie as he was even more lightheaded than he was before the kiss.</p><p>Their relationship blossomed and thrived, at work they seemed to work better, having silent conversations during rescues, passing equipment with looking at the other or having to ask, it soon became a habit for Bobby on a Monday morning to deal with other captains requesting the boys to go to their house. After a month Buck had moved in with the Diaz boys, Christopher had been over the moon when his Bucky had moved in permanently, two months after he had moved in Eddie asked him too bond.</p><p>“cariño I love you and have loved since the day we blew up an ambulance would you do the honour of bonding with me so we can spend the rest of our lives together” Eddie said he was nervous although he knew Buck would not say no</p><p>“before I say yes there is something, I need to tell you, because there is nothing in this world that make me happiest than saying yes, but I have been hiding something….” Buck said worried he would lose Eddie and Christopher</p><p>Eddie knew what Buck was going to say and he blushed as he remembered how he had found out about his mates’ other nature</p><p>“cariño I know” Eddie said pulling the younger man in to his arms</p><p>“you do” Buck whispered he could feel Alpha’s hard cock as he was being hugged and having his neck kissed, he had stopped his suppressors as he had a week off, he was lucky doctors had created a suppressor for first responders that omegas could take on shift but they had to take regular weeks off to reset their systems, so when he felt his Alpha’s cock getting harder the longer Eddie kissed and nibbled his neck he could feel his slick making his boypussy making it ready for his Alpha’s knot.</p><p>“how do you know” Buck moaned as he enjoyed the kisses and little love bites that Eddie was leaving on his neck.</p><p>“found you pleasing yourself” Eddie growled forgetting that he had asked an important question, he could smell Buck’s slick and he had the long neck of his blonde in front of him and it was driving him crazy</p><p>“when” Buck asked pushing Eddie away, which if Buck was truthful was on the hardest things he had even done.</p><p>“when what” Eddie asked trying to clear the haze that he seemed to of fallen in to.</p><p>“when did you find out that I was an Omega” Buck asked again putting some distance between them</p><p>“a month before you got your cast off” Eddie said hoping to get past the current bump so he could get back to wonderful neck he had been exploring</p><p>“is that why you suddenly started to show interest” Buck asked with tears in his eyes, he had been hurt in the past because of his second nature but he thought Eddie had been different</p><p>“cariño no I have always wanted you, but I never thought I had a chance until I saw the hottest thing since the big bang, I love everything about you from the random information in that beautiful head of yours to the souls of the feet that carried our son through the streets of LA while on blood thinners after a tsunami and saving other people just to get back to me and the rest of our family, so yes seeing you pleasuring yourself moaning my name gave me the kick in the ass that I needed to woo you but I spent ages planning with Christopher, but when I could of lost you during the tsunami all my plans went out the window and I’ve never been so grateful for a natural disaster because it got us together.” Eddie said moving closer and closer to Buck hugging him tightly, so Buck knew that he was never letting go.</p><p>“yes, I’ll bond with you” Buck whispered, the reaction he got was a surprise from the usual stoic Eddie, after Eddie had finished twirling Buck around, he kissed his younger Omega in a kiss that was as filled with the same amount of passion that their first one had. Truth be told their all their kisses left Buck breathless</p><p>Soon they were heading to their bedroom, clothes littering the hallway, as soon as they had got to their room, Eddie threw Buck on to their bed and admired his naked mate like a starving man making Buck blush, which caused Eddie to swear in Spanish and pounce, causing Buck to squeal and giggle (in a manly way of course)</p><p>After that night they grew even closer and worked even better on calls because they now had a stronger connection that made them able to sense the other, making the brass ask Bobby how they got to be so close, but Bobby did not tell the brass as the older man knew that the couple would be separated, and he didn’t want that. They were family.</p><p>And then Buck had a breeding heat, that was a night that they would never forget, Eddie thought all their love making was passionate and exciting and intense, but a breeding heat Eddie swore he saw stars as he came, and Buck passed out, for the first time in a long time, especially when a month later they found out that they created a pup, when Buck finally took the test Eddie and Christopher were in the next room waiting with bated breath, Christopher was going to be the best big brother, he couldn’t wait to teach the little one everything he knew, soon they were joined by Buck and the positive test. Soon the house’s foundations were rocking with the joyous jumps and squeals of the three as they celebrated.</p><p>They told Bobby their next shift, but he was going to be the only one to start with, Buck didn’t want to lose their pup, so they agreed that he should be the man behind, telling people his leg had been bothering him until he was showing then they would have a big family party to tell the rest of the family.</p><p>When Buck hit his 4<sup>th</sup> month Bobby and Athena planned a big fire family barbeque, everyone was there the team their families Maddie Michael and David, even Carla had manged to come with her family.</p><p>“are you ready Cariño” Eddie asked Buck as he gave his mate a drink, all Buck did was smile, kiss Eddie on the lips and brace himself for the hugs he was about to get. Smiling he tapped his glass to get every one’s attention</p><p>“right...some of you might of noticed that I am on the soft drinks tonight and I have been the man behind for a while, well it is for the same reason, we are 4 months pregnant” Buck said pulling both Eddie and Christopher in a hug kissing them both (Eddie on the lips and Christopher on the head) it took all of 5 seconds for the woman in the room to squeal and rush over and hug them. After Athena had hugged her Buck, she went back over to Bobby hitting him on the shoulder</p><p>“hey what was that for” Bobby complained, smiling at his wife</p><p>“for keeping it from me” Athena said smiling kissing her Captain, her Buck was making her Nanna, she was not old enough to be called Grandma, but she could cope with Nanna.</p><p>Chim and Hen were upset that they hadn’t been told as soon as Bobby, but they could see how happy their Omega brother was, so they didn’t begrudge the little white lie they had been told of Buck’s leg bothering him since the Doctor had taken the pins out and stopped the thinners.    </p><p>As soon as Buck hit his 6<sup>th</sup> month he moved over to dispatch with Maddie and Josh, he didn’t get the same rush as he did when he was rushing into fires but if it meant it would keep his little girl safe then he would happily sit in the dispatch centre.</p><p>Just as he and Maddie started their 8<sup>th</sup> months, they were enjoying being pregnant at the same time, Chim and Eddie not so much especially when their mood swings seemed to match, their parents turned up. The Buckley siblings usually just emailed their parents, Buck especially didn’t tell them anything important, he hadn’t told them about Eddie, so he certainly wasn’t going to tell them about Christopher or the little princess he was carrying but somehow the older Buckley’s had heard they were both pregnant, so they drove from Hershey to see their children for the first time in 6 years.</p><p>The night that they all had dinner together was a disaster the first strike was the older couple turning up with baby gifts for Maddie and Chim but not them, they still had plenty thanks to his Abuela and Pepa, and even his own parents had sent a little something, they were trying for Christopher’s and their little girl’s sake. The second strike had been bringing Maddie’s baby box, again not Buck’s but the third and final strike had been them making a comment about their unborn pup and Christopher.</p><p>“so, do you plan to keep yours Evan” Phillip asked as they sat in the living room after dinner, Buck had been ordered to rest as much as possible so they had decided to have dinner in the home that all three of them had chosen, there was even space for a lift when Chris got older and could not manage the stairs as well as he could now.</p><p>“of course, I am” Buck said as he stroked his bump, hoping to calm his little girl down, she could sense her papa was upset so she was reminding him that she was there for him. He smiled at the kicks, he was enjoying carrying his little girl and could not wait to meet her, little did he know what his parents were thinking with their current conversation</p><p>“but surely the poor boy that Eddie looks after sometimes will need your attention more than a screaming baby, perhaps we should take it off your hands” Margert said, Buck didn’t know how to respond or how they had found out about Christopher, they had been at the house for 2 weeks and they hadn’t been able to put the pictures up yet. But no one talked about his stepson or daughter like that, he didn’t care that the woman in front of him was his mother, she hadn’t raised him Maddie had.</p><p>“that boy as you called him is our son” Buck said defending Christopher, making Eddie fall even further in love with the man, he knew that Buck loved his son like his own, but to have it confirmed made him very happy.</p><p>“where is the mother” Phillip asked, Chim investigated as soon as Maddie had mentioned him, but it had been too late to have an in depth one done on Eddie, which annoyed the older Buckley’s, he and Margaret had been talking that if Buck and Maddie did not see reason then they would just get both babies tested and see who the better match for Daniel was, taking them both away from their parents if need be.</p><p>“she died 2 years ago” Eddie said, they both had moved on when she had come back to get the divorce papers signed, but she had been run over as she was on the way to file them.</p><p>“so why did you keep him” Phillip asked, he had been researching homes that was suitable for the young boy as soon as he found out about Christopher, they had got to LA sooner than they had said they had and followed Buck and his family for a few days gathering information about the man that their son had mated with, so Buck didn’t bring the Buckley down by claiming the boy constantly</p><p>“HOW DARE YOU, GET OUT, Christopher Buckley Diaz is ten times a person than you ever will hope to be, I don’t care if you visit Maddie, but you will never see my family again” Buck said before storming (well waddled) out of the room, Eddie stared at the Buckley’s until they got the hint and left</p><p>“you won’t be invited to visit again” Maddie said as they left, causing her parents to turn around in shock especially at the venom in her tone, neither of their children had ever spoken to them like that before, they would now have to change their plans about getting their hands on the babies.</p><p>Eddie and Chim then spent the night comforting their mates, and the next day they both found themselves in the gym punching the heavy bag. (this is where we found them before the trip down memory lane)</p><p>“how was Buck after we left, Maddie was in floods of tears all night” Chim asked as he waited for his turn to punch, he had spent the night comforting Maddie</p><p>“he had to call Josh to cover his shift, he was in no fit state to go to work today, and I had to call his OB/GYN as he was in some pain this morning, he had to beg me to come to work, I wanted to stay, but Carla was due an hour after I left to look after him and Chris” he said as he punched the bag, he hated his in laws, before Chim could respond the bell rang.</p><p>They ran to the trucks and the aid car, Eddie was just looking out the window thinking about Buck and what he was going to about his in laws and the hurt they will no doubt inflict to his mate, when he suddenly started to recognise the houses they were passing as his new neighbourhood.</p><p>“no…no…no” Eddie started to say as they got closer and closer to the house he shared with his family, before the truck even had a chance to fully stop Eddie jumped out and ran up the path to his door, and nearly kicked it open, when he heard Buck scream.   </p><p>When he got to the living room, he found Buck on the floor screaming in obvious labour but also from the stabbed wound in his belly, as if Phillip Buckley had just been interrupted as he cut their baby from Buck, as evidenced by the dripping knife in front of them. He could hear Bobby calling for police and back up but Eddie only eyes for his mate.</p><p>“Cariño I need you to hang on for Christopher, for Lily and for me, I hear Athena coming” Eddie said as he skidded to the floor beside his mate ignoring the mad man with a knife he had a mate and pup to save, he didn’t know which to do first steam the bleeding or help his mate give birth, they had been told the day before the Buckley’s had turned up that Buck was at risk for pre-eclampsia and would need to be at a hospital to give birth so they didn’t lose both Buck and their little Lily.</p><p>“dad is Bucky and Lily ok” Eddie heard his son ask, as he made his way down the hallway from his bedroom, Eddie was shocked that Christopher was even there he thought that Carla had taken him out as Eddie hadn’t seen her car, he was thankful his son was slow as he heard the crutches Chris used make their way down the hallway because by the time Chris had reached the living room Athena had taken Phillip away, but when he saw the massive goose egg on his sons forehead he wanted to bring the older Buckley back and, he didn’t get to finish that thought as hen and Chimney were rushing in and helping Buck.  </p><p>“mijo, how did you get the bump” he asked as Bobby was helping Chris to sit down before he fell down, he was thankful for his captain and the tender way he helped his son, he knew that Christopher was loved by the 118 but the way that the medic who didn’t even interact with the young beta much was treating him, all because he was Eddie’s and Buck’s son made Eddie feel and warm and tingly at the family they had.</p><p>“Mr Buckley hit me, but I held on till I could phone uncle josh” Christopher said before passing out with the adrenaline leaving his little body over having help, making him collapse against Bobby, Eddie was so proud of his oldest.</p><p>“Chris” Buck near shouted as he had a contraction when he saw Christopher collapse, he could not decide which hurt more, being in labour, his stab wound, seeing Christopher collapse, the stuff his “father” said or being stabbed just so his “father” could have his lily so she could possibly save a brother he never knew he had.  </p><p>But as another contraction came, he decided labour, as he knew he had the best crew looking after him and Christopher, he was going to be ok</p><p>“Hen have you got the bleeding under control we need to move now; this little girl is getting impatient” Chim said worried about the baby’s heartbeat, she may have been eager to come into the world, but she was getting distressed as she was trying come out sideways (and yes that can happen my little girl decided to do this!)</p><p>So, they got everyone in the aid car and headed to the hospital, by the time there they got Buck’s OB/GYN was waiting with a whole team to take Buck straight to the OR, Eddie was glad there was a wall so close after he lost sight of Buck, he watched the team as they took his world away, he was soon joined his family,</p><p>“papa is strong, he survived a fire engine, blood thinners, a tsunami and he can stomach your cooking, he can survive this” Christopher said hoping to make his dad smile which it did, it was nearly 2 hours later they saw Buck’s Doctor and nurse walking towards them carrying a small pink bundle</p><p>“do we have a proud daddy” the nurse asked as Eddie scrambled to stand up</p><p>“before I take her how’s Buck please” Eddie didn’t mean to sound harsh, but he was worried about his mate</p><p>“Evan will be fine, he came through the C-section and the operation to repair his liver, that got a tiny Knick when he got stabbed.” The Doctor smiled especially when the team cheered quietly so they didn’t disturb the tiny bundle</p><p>Eddie would have collapsed in relief, if he didn’t have a new little girl to meet, so he took his beautiful little girl in to his arms, after a cuddle, he walked to Christopher to introduce his son to his daughter</p><p>“she’s so small” Christopher whispered</p><p>“you were this small once” Eddie whispered back</p><p>“wow” Christopher smiled in awe of being a big brother, he was going to be the best big brother and protector of the little girl</p><p>“right Buck is just being closed, and then he will be moved to recovery and then to his room, before he can meet this little one, but she will have to spend the night in the nursery, so Michelle will take you to his room so you can wait for him” the doctor said smiling at the 118, he was thanked and had his hand shook by nearly every member of the fire family, it was days like this that made being a Doctor worth he thought as he walked away.</p><p>So, Michelle led them to Buck’s room, Eddie and Christopher following slowly behind, Eddie had to keep remembering to look up, he was enamoured with his little girl and just had to keep looking at her, he vowed to make sure his license was up to date.</p><p>By the time they got to Buck’s room the younger man was back and slowly coming round, he saw his family but not his mate or children,</p><p>“where is my flower” Buck moaned as he tried to sit up to see where Eddie was</p><p>“she is here cariño” Eddie said as he entered still carrying lily</p><p>“oh, she’s beautiful” Buck whispered as Eddie gently placed her in his arms, helped Christopher on to the bed and then gently hugged both Buck and lily.</p><p>Athena soon re-joined the family as she had been called by detective Rick Romero who was overseeing the case against Buck’s parents</p><p>“please Thena tell me tomorrow, please just let me enjoy my new daughter before the real world intrudes again please” Buck begged as he fed lily</p><p>“ok baby” Athena said she was quite happy to let her boys just enjoy being parents before the real world comes crashing in</p><p>“so, what are we calling this little princess” Bobby asked, Eddie and Buck hadn’t told anyone, not even Maddie and she was as eager as the rest of the family to know the name of her niece and her little boys’ cousin</p><p>“everyone meet Lily Maddie Diaz” Eddie said proudly, there were smiles and tears as they finally got to meet their youngest member.</p><p>Buck was soon sent home with his family but before the family of now 4 even got to the front yard Buck stopped, he couldn’t take a step down the garden path</p><p>“I can’t Ed’s” Buck said trying not to cry</p><p>“I know cariño, we will look for somewhere else” Eddie said not liking the idea of living in the same house that his mate, daughter and son were nearly taken from him. So, they stayed in an Airbnb while they searched for the perfect house for the second time, this time it already had an elevator.</p><p>Buck spent his leave being the happy house Omega, cleaning, cooking and looking after the children, he missed working at the fire house with his mate and their family, but his Omega side was the happiest it had been for years. The only cloud that dampened his happiness was his father’s trail, and the menacing phone calls that he was getting from his mother to drop the charges, she tried to justify her husband’s actions, but Buck just hung up, not wanting to hear it. In his mind nothing could justify the actions of his sperm doner, Bobby and Athena were his parents not the Buckley’s   </p><p>The day before the trail Margaret Buckley went to the fire house to see if she could find out where her son lived now, she had already been to the house that she thought they lived, but it seemed they had moved without telling her.</p><p>“Mrs Buckley you can’t be here” Bobby said as soon as he saw her coming into the house, they had been told that none of them could speak to the older Buckley’s, but truth be told none of them wanted to talk to them anyway.</p><p>“where are my son and daughter” she screeched, every member of the fire family knew that she did not mean Buck or Maddie but their children, which angered both Eddie and Chim.</p><p>“they are home safe from you” Eddie said, he saw Bobby calling Athena, he just hoped the Sargent got there before anyone got hurt.</p><p>“my former children need to drop these ridiculous charges against their father and give me my grandchildren” she demanded</p><p>“lady you need help, they are not the ones pressing charges the state is, your husband tried to kill every member of my family, even if Buck was the one pressing charges, I would never let him drop them.” Eddie seethed; he was glad the crew was around, so they hold him back from smacking the foul woman in front of him.</p><p>“no, he did not, he was trying to help, he could see that Evan was in distress, so he was going to help with the birth of his daughter” Margaret said clearly having lost the marbles she had to begin with.   </p><p>“there are witnesses” Bobby said dreading what the clearly deranged women was going to say next, he just hoped Chim, and Hen were strong enough to hold Eddie.</p><p>“my worthless Omega son, and some brat who should have been put down at birth, who are they going to believe, me an upstanding citizen or those pieces of trash” she cackled</p><p>“an award winning hero, who is a firefighter and who looks good in dress blues, and a ten year old angel who not only looks like one but is the kindest boy anyone has the pleasure of knowing, they both survived the tsunami, with the post all over the internet of them saving other people all day, hundreds thanking them, saying that they wouldn’t be alive if it hadn’t of been for them, so get them on the stand and see who the jury will love and believe” Athena said as she came in catching the last comment of the mad women in front of them, she was as protective as a mama bear when it came to the Diaz boys, especially Buck,</p><p>“I don’t think they will he is an Omega scum, and he is a……” Mrs Buckley started but the growled words of Eddie stopped her</p><p>“DON’T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE” he had growled as Chim and Hen held on tight, Eddie broke free and stalked to the bunk room he needed to see his mate, princess and his boy,</p><p>“cariño” Eddie sighed as Buck answered, he was so happy to see his mate and just listen to the rambling of his mate telling him what he and the kids had been up too, he did not tell Buck that woman that gave birth to him was at the fire house, and he never would. But he knew that Buck could tell something was up, but he did not bring it up, making Eddie love him even more.</p><p>They spent nearly an hour talking before the alarm rang, Eddie felt calmer, and with a promise of to be safe and rushed loves you, he ran to jump in the truck and to the fender bender that they were called too.</p><p>What he did not expect was Ana Flores to be stood next to the car, but with the day he was having he should have expected lately with the way she had been popping up, Eddie had a feeling she had done on this purpose, in the 118-call jurisdiction just so they would be the ones to respond. He did not know why his son’s ex teacher was so fixated on him, she knew about Buck, even before they had got together, Buck was the focus of Christopher’s stories, his son had been talking about their blonde for as long as they had, had him in their lives</p><p>“Hola Edmundo” Ana said, in a tone of voice that Eddie was sure was sexy to single men, but he was not single, he had his Buck. Since she had stopped being his son’s teacher, she had been bordering of being a stalker, always being at calls that the 118 catch, even showing up at the fire house, in clothes that would be considered sexy if again Eddie was single</p><p>“Ms Flores” Eddie said as he tried to look for something to do out of her vicinity</p><p>“I was wondering if we could go for a coffee” Ana said, she knew that Eddie was mated, but she didn’t care, when Eddie left the big dumb blonde jock, she would be proved right that Eddie didn’t really care for “Buck”</p><p>“Ms Flores I am mated and, on a call, so please go with this medic to be checked out” Eddie said pointing to the other medic of the 118, seeing as Chim and Hen were busy with the other driver as he walked back to Bobby and the rest of his team</p><p>“she’s been at a lot of calls lately” Bobby said as he directed the team on what to do,</p><p>“yeah, she has” Eddie said sighing, he was getting a bit tired and little scared of Ana Flores creating fender benders, he just knew that the next one would serious enough to cause real harm.</p><p>He had first noticed her as soon as Buck had started being the man behind, although he suspected that the woman had been on calls far longer, just hiding better until she no longer saw Buck, coming out with them.</p><p>“do you want to talk to Athena” Bobby asked as the team got the other driver free and headed to hospital, and they started pack up.</p><p>“I’m going to have to, she’s getting dangerous, you just know that the next “accident” she causes is going to get some seriously hurt” Eddie said as they headed to the station, he also realised that he would have to tell Buck, especially with his father’s trail, the younger man didn’t need any more stress in this life, and if the woman was getting so deranged that she would go after his mate and children he would forgive himself for not telling Buck so he could protect their family.</p><p>When they got back to the fire house, Eddie jumped out of the truck before it had even stopped all because he saw his mate and his beautiful children, and the smell of food.</p><p>“Cariño, mija’s” Eddie said as he ran to hug his family, he was on a 24 hour and he had been missing his family fiercely</p><p>“we thought we would come and see you” Buck said, feeling the tension in his Alpha’s frame as they hugged, so he gave off soothing Omega pheromones, he called Josh after he and Eddie had hung up to see how long the call that had interrupted them would take, and when he knew it was a simple fender bender, he got the kids ready and then on the way to the 118</p><p>“oh cariño you have no idea how happy I am to see you” Eddie said as he felt his son wrap his arms around his dad as well, he needed a Lily hug as well, but he could see she was sleeping in her pram, so he didn’t want to disturb her, too much Eddie thought as he untangled from his boys, going over to his princess and smelling her head and kissing the sweet little birth mark that she had, so much like her papa</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ana Flores enter the fire house, luckily Bobby got to her first, so he was able to move his family out of her eye line,</p><p>“Ms Flores leave my son in law alone” Bobby said as he took hold of her arm and tried to escort out of the fire house, but the brunette held her ground.</p><p>“Edmundo Diaz, I am pregnant with your child, so you will mate and marry me before I get too big for a dress and pictures,” she shouted loud enough for the whole fire house to hear</p><p>Buck who had been walking with Eddie and their kids to the loft, turned looked at the woman, and laughed so hard Eddie had to hold on to him to keep him standing.</p><p>“lady you need to go to Huntington, if you really think that whoever the misguided fool who knocked you up was my Eddie, because it certainly was not him” Buck said before turning around and heading towards his family</p><p>“why you Omega slut, that brat probably isn’t even Edmundo’s” Ana said furious, she had once liked Buck, well sort of, but then he stole Eddie off her.</p><p>“how dare you, my son and daughter are not brats, I hope you don’t call the kids you teach brats” Buck said, he wanted to scratch the deranged woman’s eyes out, but Eddie was holding him back and he could see Athena coming into the fire house.</p><p>“they are brats” Ana mumbled to herself, but everyone heard her, they were shocked that a teacher didn’t even like children</p><p>Athena stood at the entrance of the fire house, she wished that her boys got a break soon so they could live happily ever after, when she saw and heard what the deranged woman was saying to her boys, she was ready to go all mama bear, for the second time that day.</p><p>But she didn’t need to protect them as she witnessed Ana Flores start running towards Buck to attack him, when suddenly she ran in to the opening truck door as the probie got out, everyone started to laugh at her stupidity, the probie smiled, Eddie had been nice to him since he started so he was happy to help in anyway. No matter how “accidently” it may have been,</p><p>Chimney brought the woman around so Athena could arrest her, soon it was just the 118 again, Bobby smiled at his family</p><p>“right lunch before the bell rings again” Bobby said going to the loft, the team following, when they got there Christopher and Hen were playing with an awake lily, Bobby smiled wanting to take his granddaughter, but he had lunch to make.</p><p>“I love you cariño” Eddie said as he and Buck stood at the top of the steps watching Christopher make lily giggle, and the rest of his family spread around the loft</p><p>“I love you too eds” Buck replied</p><p>Epilogue</p><p> Phillip Buckley got life in prison for attacking Buck, Christopher and Lily, Margaret got a couple of years for the harassment of the Diaz’s, but she was so broken hearted over her mate, never being free again she died of a broken heart, after pining for years. The Buckley siblings were upset that the parents from their childhood, had turned in to the people that would attack an unborn baby, but they didn’t mourn their passing too much.</p><p>Ana Flores got 5 years for stalking Eddie, although she didn’t see it as stalking, she saw it as trying to get what was rightly hers. The baby that she claimed was Eddie’s, well in fact she was never pregnant, not even close, but she believed it so badly she ended up having a phantom pregnancy, so the state sent her to a hospital and not prison, but she never got better, she kept claiming to be pregnant, she never apologised to Eddie, as one of her steps, so the state never released her.</p><p>But the boys were happy, they had Christopher and Lily, and they had just found out that they were about to have twins, Buck may have been conceived to save his brother, but he had found a family and life for himself, no matter what his parents said.</p><p>He missed the brother that he never got the chance to meet, but he liked to think that he was honouring his brother by saving people, whether it as a SEAL, fire fighter, fire marshal, or a 911 dispatcher, he was happy. He was Evan Buckley-Diaz, and he was an Omega, and a hero.</p><p>Little did he and Maddie know that Daniel was coming to LA to see them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>